The Time Has Come
by EleventhdocofWho
Summary: The Avengers have always been able to come together to defeat an enemy. That was before the Civil War happened. Time has passed and slowly the team separated but the hour has come where the team needs to reunite to defeat a bigger enemy while conquering their inner demons. Will everyone make it through this without dying or having a breakdown? Read to find out. !CA: CW SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1: Now We Have Seen

The Time Has Come

Chapter 1: Now We Have Seen

 _AN: So this is my first Avengers fanfic and I really hope it turns out good. WARNING: THERE ARE SOME CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC. NOT A LOT. There are four things to say for this chapter in this author's note. 1. The titles won't make sense at first but if you stay to the very end of this fanfic there will be a message explaining it all. 2. This fanfic will be updating almost every week, I make no promises. 3. If you really want to read the next chapter send me a message. The more messages I get the more I will post in a day or week. 4. After every post I will ask if I should keep going or delete the chapter. Simply answer this by reviewing saying either Yes or No. Now, shall we begin?_

Before the fight, before the division of who was right and who was wrong, before the teams of Captain America and Iron Man, the Avengers were inseparable. Nothing could keep them apart. Sure they would argue sometimes like every team does but the next day they would laugh about it. They would talk using sarcasm about how silly they were acting. If only that could happen now. If only they could laugh about how silly they had been to let the government come between them. Come between their friendships. Somehow Steve felt it had been more than the government that had put a line between them. Maybe it was because no matter what had happened when they were together, no matter how many times they fought together, they still lacked trust for each other. After all, trust is what real friends have. You can't have somebody put their life on line for you and they don't trust you. That's not how things work. It didn't work like that in the forties and it doesn't work like that now. Steve had to accept that over the time he was frozen maybe some things didn't change.

Being the leader of the Avengers took a lot. He was used to having to adapt to the change. Soldiers were required to do that. The problem was how much the Avengers didn't want to change. They are always used to winning a battle, to never having to face the consequences in major ways. Sure sometimes they were injured, sometimes there were victims, and sure sometimes there were moment when the Avengers weren't confident they were going to make it out alive but they would dust themselves off, get back up, and finish the job. When the so called Civil War came that's when everything changed.

Steve learned sometimes keeping secrets isn't the best option. When fighting a war your fellow soldiers are the ones you trust with your life. You need to let them know what's going on so they aren't left to figure it out by themselves. That's what Steve should have realized. He should have told Tony about his parents. Maybe if he had done that, the mess he was in right now wouldn't have happened.

Sam was glad everything was over. He was never against fighting for the people he cared about and what he believed in but when you end up fighting your friends and sometimes people almost get killed or do get killed, that's when it's time to stop. The war had brought out a side in him he didn't think he had. It was a mix between compassion and a whole lot of rage. He felt sorry for Bucky. Though he didn't know who Bucky had been before he was the Winter Soldier he felt as though he probably wasn't as bad as everybody is saying he is. After all if Steve was willing to give everything he had just to save Bucky, then he had to be good, right? He sure hoped so. If Bucky turns out to be some psychopath that desires to enslave humanity and make people suffer, then Sam was going to kill Steve. Not give him a stern lecture or a light punch on the soldier, he was going to put Steve through the ringer.

Every once in a while Sam wondered how he had gotten to meet such a guy like Steve. Ever since Riley had died, finding a real friend that was somewhat similar to Riley never worked. It took him so long to realize that a change needs to come. Not everything is going to be the same way it was and it may be hard to adapt but if the people around you could do it who had been through much worse than he had, then he could do it too. He felt privileged to have such friends and he had always hoped nothing would get between them. Then he would tell himself to stop being a sap and pay attention to what Fury was saying even if it was boring as heck. Now that the war has passed and there are sides between his pals he wonders what he could have done to prevent it from happening. Maybe he shouldn't have picked a side. Maybe he just should have been neutral. It would have been better than where he was now.

Most of the team-or so called team- is missing or in very bad shape. Steve was gone and Tony was a bit ignorant to the fact that the most trustworthy and patriotic captain was nowhere to be found. That would change though, Sam would make sure of that. He left his room and headed for the compound with a gun in his jacket, shades on his face, and a regular cap on his head. Like a boss.

Tony didn't regret what he did. He didn't care if the war drove them apart, maybe it was time for a break anyway. All he wanted was Pepper back and a donut. After fighting for who knows how long he was sure he lost some weight. A donut would be pretty good right about now. If Steve were there he would have said that was an unhealthy thing to do but honestly who gives a flying crap about what Steve says. At that moment two things went through Tony's head. One, since when could crap fly, and two, Steve. Just the name Steve. Then the realization of what the War between friends had done to him. Before the feud Tony didn't mind Steve, in fact no matter how much it pained him to say it; he kind of considered Steve a friend. They would go out together with the other guys and talk about sports and technology and other things. It was kind of a way on catching up. After Ultron, when Clint retired, Thor went back to his place in the sky, and Banner went solo, only Steve and Tony were left. Sometimes Sam would tag along but during the time they were together Tony always felt relieved. He considered Cap an unbearable role model. Steve would tell him war stories, Tony would ask questions and make dirty jokes, then they would laugh. Steve really was a good friend. His mind continued to wonder until he heard the door open to his room

"Why the heck are you wearing a hat inside the compound? Actually how did you even get in here?" Tony asked

Sam glared at him and answered "Cap taught me well." He replied ignoring the first question."

To that Stark had nothing, "Fair enough. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you aren't out there looking for Steve. I know you guys had your disagreements but it's over now. Time to move on. He might actually need your help now."

"He hasn't needed my help before?" Tony snarled.

"Not the point Tony. I want to know if you're going to be on his side this time. I will find him, I just want to know if you're going to be with me when I do find him."

Tony was silent for a second then he spoke. "If he really needed help he would have called."

Sam wanted to laugh at Tony for having such a bad excuse but he held it back.

"Do you really think he has his phone on him? There are so many reason why he might not have called. He could have been kidnapped, he could have been robbed, and heck he could have just forgotten how to use his phone! You did get him an iPhone for God's sake. People are crazy now who knows what happened. Look man, make excuses all you want but now is the time for you to make a decision. Are you going to let something in the past get in the way of you two? And don't tell me you and Steve aren't friends because that's a bunch of bull; the time has come for you to take a stand. What are you going to do?"

Tony was silent. He knew what he should do and he also knew the easy way out. Sam was right and now was the time to take a stand. A stand for all things worthy and- you know what forget a speech.

"Sam does Steve wear those glasses I sent him?"

"…I think so. Why?"

"I put a tracker on them. If you're ready I think we should go now. I want to get back here as soon as possible so I can eat a bucket load of donuts."

"I ain't even gonna ask."

Tony stood up. "Well then, let's go get our Captain."

For hours Tony drove while Sam sat in the passenger seat. There was a lot of room, which was nice, and Bucky wasn't complaining about having too little space so Sam couldn't start an argument. They managed to track Steve down and both were slightly surprised. It turned out he wasn't that far. He was near some forest with a river. When they arrived Sam took out his gun looked at Tony. Turns out neither of them came unprepared. Tony was wearing some sort or watch or bracelet that Sam could easily identify; it controlled his suit or whatever. It did something that had to do with Iron Man.

"I'm not getting out first," Tony said with a sigh. "You wanted to come here and save his butt so you go first."

"Are you really going to do this right now?! Seriously?! Fine but just know I'm a bigger man than you are."

"I don't think birds are considered men."

Sam slowly turned towards Tony who had a smirk on his face and was already jumping out of the car.

"That's how it is! Fine! Just don't be so surprised when my bullet accidently finds its way in your butt." Sam replied.

He then jumped out the car and started walking ahead of Tony. A sudden blur of movement caught his attention and he slowed down. Tony apparently heard it too and took precautious steps. As the great Han Solo once said, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Sam didn't get too far before Tony grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Can you hear that?" Stark whispered.

Sam listened around for any sound that might be out of the ordinary. Birds, blowing wind, rushing water, muffled screams. Nope nothing-wait hold up.

"Who's trying to scream?" Sam said in the lowest voice he could manage without being completely quiet.

"If I told you it might be Steve would you be amazed? Why do you think we're here, nature walk?"

Sam started walking again and noticed the noise was getting louder. So they were getting closer. Good, Sam hated not being able to see everything around him. The faster this problem was solved the less time he would have to be in this forest. It was starting to give him the creeps.

"I found him." Tony said without whispering.

"What happened to being quiet?" Sam questioned still keeping his voice down.

"No need whoever has Steve knows we're here."

"How do you know that?'"

"If you looked to your right then you would know. God, pay more attention will you."

Sam slowly turned to his right and suddenly became alarmed. There was only one man but Steve was there as well. He was on his knees and his face was bruised and bloody. Several wounds could be easily spotted on Steve's white tee shirt and wrinkly pants. However, his glasses were still intact. They were laying right next to him. There was a gash on his head that was bleeding heavily. His left eye was swollen shut and both his mouth and nose were bleeding. Steve looked really pale and quite tired. Poor guy. How the heck did this happen? Steve could always handle any situation no matter how big or small. How did one guy cause all this? Especially looking the way this guy did. His dark brown hair was long and messy. He couldn't have weighed more than 140 pounds. Something else had to be going on here.

"What do you want and are you alone?" Tony said.

"Oh so we're just going to start with questions? No introductions! That's rude." The man replied.

"No, rude is kidnapping someone and beating them senseless no offence Capsicle."

"Oh come on lighten up, Anthony. We're just having some fun, aren't we cap?"

Steve could only cough which mad the man angry. He pulled Steve's hair and put his hand around his throat. "That's not a proper answer. Use words."

Steve then tried his hardest but still couldn't have an answer without going into a coughing fit.

Sam stepped forward but was stopped by Tony. He wanted to push off Tony's hand but he stood down. The man looked at both of them and then back at Steve.

"It seems as though the time has come my friends." The man said. Fear rose in Sam's throat and before anyone could do anything, the man grabbed a syringe out of his pants and stabbed it into Steve's arm. Steve screamed in protest but was quiet after about five seconds and fell on his back. The man then was engulfed in a bright light and once everything settled he was nowhere to be found. His attention turned back to Steve who was doing nothing but staring at the sky. His eyes were less blue than usual. In fact they looked kind of grey.

Tony was the first to reach him and immediately searched for a pulse. It was fast and irregular which made him worry. He lightly tapped him on the cheek hoping to get some sort of response. He did but it wasn't necessarily a good one. Steve shoved Tony to the ground and reached for the gun he had kept hidden just in case things had gotten crazy. He removed the safety and without any emotion pointed the gun to his head.

Tony got back up and tried to grab it from him but Steve moved out of the way. He was seconds away from seeing Steve shoot his brains out and he had nothing to say. He actually didn't know what to do. Sam put his hands up in surrender and leaned toward Tony.

"I'm going to try and get him from the back you keep him preoccupied. See if you can make him stop and think."

Tony nodded and hoped he didn't say anything stupid.

"You don't want to do that Rogers. I'm serious it's not going to solve anything. People are gonna miss you and I'm not looking forward to attending a funeral any time soon. Why don't you put the gun down and maybe we can talk about this."

Steve didn't say anything but his expression slightly changed. Sam was moving slowly out of view and soon this would all be over. One way or another. Good.

"Steve I'm sorry. I'm sorry we fought and I'm sorry about all those things I said. Heck I'll even say sorry to Bucky if you want just please stop. There are so many people who need you. Think about Natasha, think about Clint, and think about Thor! If any of them found out I let you freaking kill yourself they would put me in the grave early. You may miss Peggy and the forties and the old Bucky but look at what you have now! You once told me that sometimes things have to change. How am I supposed to take that to heart when I don't even know if you are willing to do the same? Please, Steve just don't."

Tony looked back up at Steve and saw tears. Which was not what he was expecting. Steve was crying. The gun was still pointed to his head but one of his eyes was blue again. Tony jumped when he head Steve speak.

"I'm sorry."

Tony was confused. "What are you sorry for? Just put the gun down."

Steve held back more tears. "I really wish I could. I don't think I can though. There's something wrong with my head. I don't have control over what I'm doing."

So that's what the injection was. Another way to control Steve without having the tesseract. Brilliant. That's why his eyes are grey. One is blue because he is slightly gaining control. Just not enough to stop whatever was going on. Tony hoped Sam got herein time.

"Tony just in case whoever is in my head gets what they want and finally ends me-"

"Don't speak like that Spangles."

"I want to say I'm sorry too. Maybe that's why all this is happening. Just so the world could tell us that friends should probably stick together."

"Don't get all emotional and touchy-feely Steve there's no need."

"Tell Natasha I'll see her later."

"I have no idea why cause you'll be able to see her yourself right after we stop this from happening."

Tony could see Sam behind Steve and started to feel relief. "Just hang on a little longer."

Sam was only a couple feet away and Steve's hand tightened. Sam ran and tackled Steve just as a gunshot could be heard. Both of them fell to the ground but only Steve lay limp on the floor surrounded in even more blood than before. Tony fell to his knees and for the first time in his life, he prayed. He would do anything just to find out if Steve was alive. He put his fingers on Steve's neck and felt for a pulse.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

End Note: _Should I continue? Yes or No?_


	2. Chapter 2: What War Can Do

The Time Has Come

Chapter 2: What War Can Do

 _AN: WARNING: THERE ARE CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERAL. After every post I will ask if I should keep going or delete the chapter. Simply answer this by sending me a message saying either Yes or No. This is a shorter chapter but the next one is going to be long._

Sam fell to his knees besides Steve. Stark had fallen quiet and all Sam could only hope for a pulse. He was sure he had gotten the gun. God he swore he did. If Steve ended up dying Sam would never forgive himself. He didn't want it to be his fault but who else could everybody blame. If only Sam had been a little earlier, maybe Steve would be out of that crazy mind control and Tony and Sam would have been able to take him someplace. He was already talking as if Steve was dead.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y read vital signs" Tony said. Sam had forgotten Stark brought that thing everywhere. Good thing he did. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad situation after all. Or maybe he just spoke too soon. "Vital signs are dropping, sir. Nothing major has been hit but there seems to be a problem I can't identify, shall I contact emergency services?"

"No thanks we'll find someone else."

Sam carefully lifted Steve's head and searched for the wound. He could tell it was deep enough to cause a lot of bleeding and if they didn't get Steve to a hospital soon there was going to be a funeral everybody would have to attend unwillingly. He really hoped Steve would stop getting himself in these situations. Two years ago he had his butt dragged out of the Potomac and now he was lying on the ground with life threatening wounds again. If Steve got out of this, they were going to have a long talk about life choices. No, WHEN Steve got out of this.

"Tony we need to get out of here." Sam stated. "I doubt that guy was the only one who came. If we're all going to leave here alive we need to get stepping."

"Your right but how are we going to carry him?" Tony said while pointing to Steve. "We have no idea where to go and if we move him now we might make his condition worse."

Sam didn't want to agree but he knew Stark was right. "Would you prefer to just sit here and wait for a something amazing to happen? Maybe we need to just call out and someone will come and fetch us! You know what, why don't we just tell the unicorns of this forest to come help out our friend Steve!"

"That's actually a brilliant idea"

Sam laughed harder than he intended. "Are you on drugs?!" Tony liked at him and Sam stopped his giggling." Oh God you're serious..."

"Don't worry pigeon I'm not calling on any unicorns and that's not what I'm talking about. What if we call the team? They may not be unicorns but there the next best thing."

"For a second there I thought you actually had an idea. You do remember we aren't a team anymore right? That thing between us made sure we stayed apart and don't think they're all going to come together just because Steve isn't feeling his best. So what other bright ideas you got?"

Tony stared down at Steve and sighed. "Do you really think that after all this time, after all we've gone through together we wouldn't help this patriotic pain in the butt? I know we fought each other and walls were made between some of us but nothing would ever keep the Avengers from helping one of their own. If we can somewhat come together to fight each other then we can come together" Sam didn't say anything. He knew Tony was right but after what happened Sam really didn't think that the Avengers would team up again. Heck what did he know anyway, he had only been part of the team for a year. "I know somebody is at the compound. I could call Vision and see if Natasha is willing to come out of hiding which I'd say she is but we have to act fast cause Cap is getting bad." Tony called upon his A.I again. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y do me the biggest favor and call Natasha and Vision. Tell them it's time to wake up, they should know what it means."

"Yes sir."

Sam was feeling anxious. "Can we at least put him in your car? Laying on this floor could give him an infection. Wait a minute, hold up, I'm pretty sure Steve should be healing by now. It was only a graze. The serum is supposed to help him in these situations right?"

Tony looked at him with eyes wide. Then he looked back down at Steve and lifted his head to check the wound again. Seeing Steve still bleeding and the wound looking even worse than before, he put his head back down and whispered a curse. "Sam let me use your jacket."

Sam speedily yanked his jacket off and handed it to Tony who wrapped it carefully and delicately around Steve's head. Then Sam realized something he had dismissed before. "Hey Tony what did your thing say about a problem?"

Stark didn't seem to pay attention at first, he was too busy creating a cushion for Steve's head but then he stopped and started at Sam. "F.R.I.D.A.Y you said something about a problem that you couldn't identify right?"

"Yes sir, but now I think I know what's wrong. Captain Rogers no longer has his serum."

Tony closed his eyes tightly and started wishing for this problem to go away. "Son of a-"

Steve woke up with a jump and immediately started looking around for where he was. Which made his blossoming headache even worse. He looked down at where he was lying and found a couch. Surprising. The room he was in looked nicely decorated and also well lit. That was something new. He'd never been kidnapped and placed in a room with elegant pillows and a rug with pictures of bridges in black and white. The places he was usually taken to had chains on the walls, blood staining the floors and barely enough light to see your hand in front of you. Well there is a first time for everything.

Steve slowly got up and placed his feet on the floor. His clothes were changed. Not a very comforting thought. And his headache was back again. Even worse than before. What did he do in the first place to get such a headache? As he started to stand up he began to feel nauseous. He took a step forward as fought back the bile rising in his throat. There was a door to his right and just as he was reaching for the door it opened. A man stepped in dressed in a beige dress shirt and pants. His hair was combed to the left and he had on brown dress shoes. The man looked like he had come directly from the 1940's.

"Ah Steve, you're up. How you feeling? You took a bad hit to the head." The man said.

Steve hesitated. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man laughed and looked down at his feet and started to cuss at himself. "Captain Hartley is going to kill me."

Steve was starting to get even more on edge as this man stood in front of him.

"Sit down will ya Rogers? Your head is going to keep on hurting unless you rest." The man said to him.

"Who are you working for? What-"

"I'll answer everything as soon as you sit down."

Steve stood rigid and the man leaned on the door waiting for Steve to make his next move. His knees were starting to hurt and his stomach was doing flips. Before he realized it, the floor was starting to come towards him and two hands grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from hitting the ground at full speed.

"Ha-ha, I win! Now you owe me a pack a cigars." The man continued to speak as he moved Steve back over to the couch and laid him down. "That's the third time I've won this month. You starting to lose your game, Steve!"

"What do I call you?" Steve said between grunts.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" The man sighed. "I'm Curtis, Curtis Archer."

"Where am I?"

"You're in New Jersey."

Steve's face showed confusion. How was he supposed to narrow down where he was being held out of all of New Jersey?

"You're at Camp Lehigh, New Jersey."

Steve sank into the couch and held back tears. ' _Not again, oh god not again',_ was all he could think. Suddenly everything made sense. The look of the room he was in looked less retro, the pictures of New York in black and white, the clothes Curtis was wearing, and so many more obvious clues he somehow missed. Why couldn't he remember anything previous to waking up in this room? Was he friends with Curtis? Why the heck was he asking so many questions?

"Don't look so down, you're still in the fight. This war isn't going to win itself. Captain H won't let you leave. You're too special. It makes me want to gag every time I say that."

"So the war is still on?"

"The war never stopped in the first place. Maybe you should go back to sleep I think you did more than fall on your head. What do you remember?"

Steve looked down at himself and shrugged. "Nothing. I woke up here with a headache and now I'm learning that I'm back in the 40's even though I was just in 2016 with Sam. Where's my phone? Maybe there is some information in there that could be useful."

Curtis looked at him with his eyes wide. Steve could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Steve what the heck happened to you? I'm never letting you hear the end of this when you get better! If you want the phone you can go down the hall but please do remember it isn't yours, and 2016! Boy did they have flying cars? Oh what about wars? Were they in the middle of one like we are. Everything must be all techy and hard to figure out."

"You don't believe me do you?"

Curtis laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sure I believe you, Steven…but I'm more concerned with you physically right now more than your story. Just come with me. We're going to go see the nurse. I don't think you've fully healed yet."

Curtis put his arm around Steve's and hauled him up. Steve already felt like losing whatever was in his stomach but he held himself back and tried to regain his composure. Curtis was taking small steps and then they left the room. The camp looked a little different but maybe it was because his vision was blurry.

"Hey Curtis."

"Yeah, Steve."

"Is Peggy here?"

"Who the heck is Peggy?"

End Note: _Should I continue? Yes or No?_


	3. Chapter 3: To Those We Love

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them**

 **AN:** _It has been a long time. If only there were more hours in a day. Anyway, this is a short chapter again. I'm working on the longer ones. Hope you guys enjoy!_

The Time Has Come

Chapter 3: To Those We Love

AN: WARNING: THERE ARE CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERAL. After every post I will ask if I should keep going or delete the chapter. Simply answer this by sending me a message saying either Yes or No.

Natasha was actually enjoying her day. She didn't have to wake up at the brake of dawn to fight some ridiculous alien or monster that she swore was taken out of some child's nightmare, she got to eat a good breakfast, she didn't have bruises and cuts all over her body, she basically had a day off. Everyone needs a day off, even assassins. Wakanda was a breath taking place. So many things to look at. Maybe she would take a walk later. Her coffee tasted so good, her muffin was the best thing she had eaten in days, and her seat felt like a cloud. That was before F.R.I.D.A.Y. called her and said something she was hoping she wouldn't be hearing for a long time or at least until the team settled their disagreements. Suddenly her coffee tasted spoiled, her muffin turned rancid, and her seat was as hard as a rock. Before she had the chance to place her coffee down, Vision appeared dressed in civilian clothes. She figured he already knew. Why else would he be here?

"Tony called. It appears the Captain is in danger. If you are ready I think we should hurry. He may not have a lot of time."

Natasha grabbed her gun, knife, and her suit just in case something popped up. She had the feeling it would. If Steve was attacked and not the rest of them then the enemy is targeting people one at a time. That never turns out good when it's your turn to be snatched up and turned into a puppet. She'd been through it once and preferred not to do it again. How come this person was doing this now? Right when everybody was actually calming down. Vision pulled Natasha out of her thoughts.

"If you like I can get us there faster. I know the coordinates."

She hesitated considering the last person that held her was Bruce but she went along with it. Vision held her carefully and before she knew what was happening she was in the sky. The view was beautiful of course but it was hard to focus on sight-seeing when one of your best friends could be dying.

Tony was about fed up with life right about now. He didn't even feel like listing all the things that had happened in the past months. It would take up too much time. Time Steve was running out of. At this point he was about to have a heart attack. Every once in a while Steve would stop breathing or miss a breath and he would go into a panic but then Steve would start to breathe again and Tony would release a breath he forgot he was holding.

"Tony."

"Yes"

"Why can't we just take Steve to a hospital? He would probably be better off."

"He would be fine until the guy who tried to kill him earlier shows up in the hospital room and finishes him off. I don't want to risk it. We need to keep an eye on him until this gets sorted out. Besides if we put him in a regular hospital, the government might take him into custody. You guys are still being looked out for. Ross hasn't given up. As Steve said before, "the safest hands are our own"."

Sam looked at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I know it took guts for you to say that Tony. You're becoming a real nice guy"

Tony glared at him. "Take that back."

"I would say it's surprising that you haven't cracked a joke yet but then again one or your best friends is laying in a pool of his own blood so it would probably be best if you waited. Speaking of sentimental, that speech, if you can call it a speech; that you had with Steve was pretty kind of you. Maybe you do have a heart. Or maybe you're a bit sorry."

"What the heck do you want out of me Sam? An apology?"

"Nope, for once I just want to say thanks for sticking with Steve. You've been his friend longer than I have. Once you warm up to him you actually realize this guy isn't always as perky and friendly as he seems. He's a human who has needs. I'm sure you helped him when I wasn't there."

"What is with people getting all emotional today? Sam you need to chill. How about you go put yourself to good use and check to see if anyone else is here."

Sam got up and started to walk. "You're still a butt Tony."

Tony couldn't help but smile.

Steve pulled his blanket back up to his chin. Every time it came near his face he got a smell of home. His mom would always have a sweet smell. That motherly smell every mom has. He was convinced his mom smelled the best though. Every time she would hug him he would always feel relaxed and happy. His head nuzzled in her chest as she breathed. He would try to breath along with her just to get the feel of unity. His mom could never be separated from him. She was etched in his heart. When he got sad he would lay on his bed and try to remember how she smelled. Sometimes he could still feel her chest rise and fall. Thinking of those days made him happy and sad at the same time. He missed his mother but he knew she hadn't left him. With the thoughts of his mother he fell asleep.

Steve woke up to the sound of someone whistling. He opened his eyes and saw Curtis in a chair next to his bed. He was tapping his foot and whistling Ave Maria. So he was still in the 40's. Steve coughed to let Curtis know he was awake. The man looked at him and smiled.

"You better now? No more future talk?"

Steve looked at him and laughed. "No more future talk." Maybe he was going to fit in here after all. He didn't need all that tech anyway. This is the time period he was born in and he was glad to be back. If only Bucky and Peggy where there. Maybe they were.

"Hey Curt do you know a Bucky Barnes?"

"No but I know a James Buchanan Barnes. We talking about the same guy?"

"Yep, I think we are."

Curtis looked at Steve then smiled. "Well ain't that something."

 **If you want something extra to click on, there is always a review button. I like reading your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4 No Matter How Few

The Time Has Come

Chapter 4: No Matter How Few

 _AN: WARNING: THERE ARE CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC. After every post I will ask if I should keep going or delete the chapter. Simply answer this by sending me a message saying either Yes or No._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the beauty of Marvel.**

 _I cannot apologize enough for how long it took me to upload this. I got a puppy on October 1_ _st_ _(his name is Bucky Mason) and he has been a handful. He was a rescue so he had some problems we had to help him get over. Then I had school related issues and more excuses but even though all this is still happening, I don't want to give up on this story._

Steve slowly got up and walked to the door. Curtis was already outside and looked back at Steve with a smile. "Are you gonna go any faster?"

"Not unless you want my foot up your butt while I'm walking." Steve said trying to defend himself. He still had a slight headache.

"I want you to know that just because you are bigger than me doesn't at all mean that you have the right to shove you disgusting food up my rear end."

Curtis turned around a corner and Steve followed. The hallways were starting to get less lively and there were less people passing by. Curtis was a little bit ahead and turned the next corner. Steve jogged to catch up to him and suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He jumped and put up his fists, thinking he was going to have to knock someone out. He looked next to him and saw Curtis laughing.

"That was too good! You're…face!" Curt said between laughs.

Steve punched him in the arm and resumed walking. Since when did he have a friend who would constantly scare him? Sam would occasionally try to jump scare him every once in a while but it would never work. He would just shout 'Boo' which is like the oldest trick and the book; and Steve was from the early 1900's. Even though Bucky would get him occasionally. Curt was still laughing when Steve approached the end of the hallway.

"Are you gonna make yourself useful and get me to where I want to go?" Steve said .

"Sure thing! Just go through that door."

"There's nothing here, it's a dead end hallway."

Curt stopped laughing and looked at Steve. "You sure you okay?"

Steve tried to shake of every nagging feeling he had about what Curtis had just said. "Yeah. I'm fine I'm just tired…and I still have a headache."

"Ah, so I guess my scare didn't help, uh."

"Well it certainly wasn't the medicine I needed."

Curt walked to the wall and touched the edge. He pressed down and suddenly the hallway was shaking. The wall was no longer there. Instead, there was a room. There was a chair, desk, and a rug. Inside there was also a person. James Buchanan Barnes. His hair wasn't as long as it was. In fact he looked just like he did the night Bucky and him took those two girls to see some of Howard's inventions. Before the serum and the fall.

"Hey! Steve! You feelin better?"

Steve ran up to Bucky and embraced him in a hug. Bucky slowly put his arms around Steve, not exactly knowing what was going on.

"…How come you don't do that with me?" Curt said with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

Steve stopped hugging Bucky and patted him on the shoulder. "So…you need something?" Bucky questioned.

"Nope. Just wanted to say hi. However, I do have a question."

"Shoot." Bucky said as he reached for a bottle of whiskey from underneath his desk.

"Why aren't we out fighting? How come everyone is here and not out saving our country?"

Bucky was still crouching when he stopped and looked back at Steve. "We need a break sometimes. Plus we lost a lot of men. We don't have enough to go and stop all of the Nazi régime."

"I know that but when are we gonna get back out there?"

Bucky tossed the bottle of alcohol to Curtis who caught it and opened it up. Steve looked around for some glassed and found them on a small table. He grabbed them and let Curt pour a small amount in each. He then gave one to Bucky and Curt.

"As soon as I get something in my system." Bucky laughed.

Sam tried his best to scope out the area. It was kind of hard to see through trees and bushes. He hoped this was all going to end soon, he was really looking forward to watching a movie with popcorn. Why was he starting to crave food so much? While he was still wondering about how good a couple of hot wings would be right about then he forgot that people could still come in and rain heck upon his world from the sky. The lightning came from nowhere. It struck a tree right next to him and he flew back, falling in the ground. He got up as fast as he could a looked up. A figure was coming straight for him and he knew exactly who he was. Thor. Thor landed as gracefully as power consuming guy could.

"I apologize for the lightning. I thought you were an enemy. How is our Captain?"

Sam put down the gun he didn't remember drawing. "He's hurt. Bad."

"Well where is he. I can try my best to heal him as much as I can."

"Since when could you heal people?"

"Back on Asgard the young learn to aid the wounded."

"Oh, so you can't perform miracles?"

Thor hesitated slightly. He tried to understand what Sam was saying.

"Never mind…" Sam ended.

Thor nodded and looked at something behind Sam. Sam was about two seconds away from pulling out his gun and shooting someone until he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you two just going to stand here?" Natasha.

Sam sighed in relief and turned around. "You are seriously trying your life. I was so close to shooting you."

"You would have missed anyway." Natasha laughed.

"Shall I start walking Miss Romanoff?" Vision said appearing out of nowhere.

"That would be great Vision."

"The heck?" Sam said in surprise.

A man, better recognized as Clint, slapped Sam on the back. "Did you bring snacks?"

"Why would they bring snacks? They weren't planning on this to happen" said a voice easily recognized as Wanda.

Sam was turning left and right as people were appearing out of the clear blue sky.

Scott Lang jumped up and down and said "I brought snacks!"

Black Panther rolled his eyes. "You people are taking too long."

"I'm just going to follow Vision…" Bruce muttered.

Sam smiled and held back a laugh. "Well won't you look at that. Everybody's here."

Everybody started walking after Bruce and Sam knew Steve was going to have as much help as he needed.

End Note: _Should I continue? Yes or No? This surprisingly was an easy chapter to right. However, it is up to the readers to determine the quality. I hope it was good, though. As always I enjoy reading what you guys send me in the reviews. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and see that someone though one of my chapters was good. Then I walk out of bed with a ridiculous smile on my face._


End file.
